A Christmas surprise
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Here is the sequel to 'Trick or treat? Shock or surprise' this story will have four chapters. 1 to be posted every day. As Harry nears the end of his pregnancy, Draco makes it his mission to find out what's wrong with Harry and fix it. Mpreg. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**_

_**This is the Christmas sequel to Trick or treat? Shock or surprise. **_

_**I have two people to thank for this. Firstly to Cathcer1984 for helping me with the idea and secondly to DevientGrey for helping me with the spellings and grammar. And thank you both for proof reading it. I love you both. Thank you soo much. x**_

_**This is malexmale. And Mpreg.**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

><p>Harry gently eased himself down on the settee, being eight and a half months pregnant with Christmas just a week away and finding yourself facing something to do with Christmas, whether it was decorations, shopping.<p>

Either that or people showing him different baby clothes, tapping his stomach, saying he was glowing. Harry just wanted to tell them all to leave him alone at times when he felt like this he wanted the comfort of his family, his husband Draco and daughter Cissy.

Harry frowned at the thought of his husband and daughter. They both seemed to be spending all their spare time with each other lately. Draco would come home from work, give him a kiss, ask how he was and as soon as Harry told him he was fine, he was with Cissy.

Harry understood it in a way, Cissy and Draco had seven years of catching up to do as Harry had chose not to tell Draco. But Harry felt as though he was just being completely ignored. Draco had took Cissy when he went shopping, saying Harry needed his rest.

But Harry didn't want rest, he wanted his family around him, Draco saw that Harry wasn't happy and reading up on how pregnant men could be if you say the wrong thing, just put it down to discomfort.

Harry had woken up in the night and wanted a drink, but instead of waking Draco up and ask for help, Harry decided to get it himself, but as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, all he wanted to do was rest, Harry took his wand out and levitated his legs up so he was between laying and sitting, he made the cushions behind him as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

* * *

><p>Draco, rolled over and flung his arm across the bed and felt...nothing. "Harry?" Draco opened his eyes and found himself alone in bed. He picked up his wand and cast a tempus charm and saw that it was half past six in the morning, Draco got out of bed, slipped a pair of boxer briefs on and after searching both bathrooms for his husband he went downstairs in search for him.<p>

Draco stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a light shining through the gap of the sitting room door, Draco walked over to the door and walked inside, smiling when he saw Harry fast asleep on one of the settees.

Draco knelt on the floor beside Harry and started to brush the bangs from his forehead. "Hm?"

"Baby what are you doing down here?"

"I wanted a drink but by the time I got down here I was tired, so I just left the drink and came in here to rest."

"You should have woke me baby. I would have gotten you a drink, you can't just get up and do things you are used to doing, you are eight and half months pregnant."

"Glad you noticed." Harry mumbled, but Draco heard it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"If you have something to say Harry then say it."

"Why should I say what's wrong with me when you can't see it."

"I see nothing Harry. I see you before I leave for work and you're fine. I see you when I come home and you're fine. When we go to bed, before we fall asleep you're fine."

"There is none so blind as those who don't want to see."

Draco frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you only see what you want to see."

"Harry what's wrong?"

"If you don't know then I am not going to tell you."

Draco sighed and stood up. "Do you want a drink?"

"No." was Harry's short answer as he turned his head from Draco and closed his eyes once more.

When Draco came back from making a drink he saw that Harry was asleep again, not wanting to leave his husband, Draco put a couple of cushions on the floor and made himself comfortable and tried to get a little bit of sleep before Cissy woke up.

* * *

><p>Cissy came walking downstairs, still feeling sleepy and rubbing eyes with her small fist and saw her daddy fast asleep on the settee and her father asleep on the floor, sitting up with his back against the settee, his head lolled back and resting against Harry's belly.<p>

Cissy walked up to them both and held her arm out, shaking Draco by the shoulder.

"Father? Why are you asleep on the floor?"

Draco awoke and looked at his daughter. "I was keeping your daddy company."

"Why is daddy here and not in bed?"

"It's harder for him to be comfortable in one position for too long with him being this far gone."

"Is he alright though?"

"He is fine darling. Come on, lets get you some breakfast before your day at the burrow."

Draco stood up and led his daughter to the kitchen, leaving Harry asleep on the settee.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and looked around to see that he was alone. Draco had gone back to bed and left him down here on his own. Harry, after five minutes of struggling, managed to stand up and make his way to the kitchen, taking his time, holding onto the wall with one hand as he moved along whilst holding onto his back with the other.<p>

Harry walked into the kitchen to see father and daughter sat at the breakfast bar laughing about something. Draco stopped when he saw Harry. "Morning baby. Want some breakfast?"

"Of course he does father. Daddy is eating for two." Harry chuckled and waddled forwards to do himself some breakfast, stopping on the way to give his daughter a kiss good morning. Harry walked past Draco and stopped at his daughters words.

"Daddy you didn't kiss father good morning like always." Harry stepped back and gave Draco a small kiss on the lips before moving on.

Draco walked over to Harry and put his arms around him. "Are you okay baby?" he whispered in the brunets ear.

"What do you think?" Harry hissed back. Harry heard Draco sigh in defeat before addressing their daughter. "Come on then you. Let get you washed, teeth cleaned and dressed for your day at the burrow."

When Harry thought that Draco and Cissy had gone upstairs he picked up his bowl that he was about to put some cereal in and slammed it to the floor, causing it to smash into tiny pieces.

Draco ran into the kitchen, stopping when he saw what was a cereal bowl, in pieces all over the kitchen floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you drop it?"

"No Draco I chucked it."

"Why? What's wrong with you Harry?"

Harry scoffed. "If you don't know then you never will, because I am not going to tell you. You want to know then work it out yourself." Harry said and cleared the mess on the floor up with the wave of his wand before walking across the kitchen and past Draco leaving his bewildered husband standing there. _What is wrong with Harry?_

* * *

><p>After hugging and kissing her daddy good bye and him wishing her a good day, Draco set off for the burrow whilst Harry rested up at home.<p>

As soon as they reached the burrow, Cissy hugged Draco and ran towards Rose shouting bye to him. Draco watched her go with a smile on her face and walked into the burrow and saw Molly and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, talking quietly whilst drinking tea.

"Molly, Hermione. I need your help."

"What's wrong Draco?" Molly asked as she pulled a chair out for him to sit down on.

"It's Harry I just don't know what to do. Something is wrong with him and every time I ask he snaps and has a go and I just walk away so it doesn't cause further arguments. Do you know that when I took Cissy upstairs after breakfast this morning to get her ready, I went running down stairs when I heard a smash. I thought Harry dropped a cereal bowl as it was in pieces over the kitchen floor, but he didn't drop it. He chucked it. I asked him what was wrong and he snapped again saying that if I didn't know then I never will as he wasn't going to tell me. I hate seeing him like this."

Molly and Hermione looked at Draco and hated seeing the look of worry and upset on his face. "Do you want me to go and talk to him Draco?"

"Would you Hermione? Don't make it look as though you are there to help me find out what is wrong with him."

"I won't Draco."

* * *

><p>Whilst Draco was at the burrow, Hermione went to see Harry, acting as though she had just come from home. "Hermione are you alright?"<p>

"Not really I need someone to moan to. How are you fixed?"

"Can I moan back?"

"Yeah why not."

Harry laughed and let his friend inside. "You get bigger every time I see you Harry. You're glowing."

"I feel enormous."

"You're beautiful. I bet Draco tells you that everyday."

"Yeah." Harry answered, although he didn't sound happy about it. "Harry what's wrong? Draco does tell you how you look doesn't he?"

"When I see him, yeah."

"What do you mean when you see him?"

Harry sighed and sat down with the help of Hermione. "We get up in the morning and after a good morning kiss he is in the shower and then waking Cissy and spending his morning with her, I see him again for a quick kiss goodbye before he leaves for work. He comes home, kisses me and then he disappears until dinner where he and Cissy appear for dinner and then they are gone again. Next time I see Cissy is when I kiss her good night. The next I see Draco is when he is getting into bed and kisses me good night before falling asleep."

"You're feeling pushed out."

"Very Hermione. I am eight and a half months gone. We haven't had sex since I was seven months gone. He thinks I need rest but what I want is my family with me. I miss my husband's touch Hermione, my daughter's cuddles. The times we would all sit in the library, me in Draco arms as we watched our daughter discover a new book that we had brought for her and hidden, watch as she would get excited before settling down to read it. I know that Draco has missed out on the first seven years of her life and they need to catch up but I thought we could have all done it together."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Do you want me to tell Draco?"

"No."

"How about I talk to him?"

"No. I am probably just getting worked up over nothing. Stupid hormones."

Hermione laughed. "What I come to complain about seems small now."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Don't apologise Harry. If ever you want to whine about anything or get something off your chest I am only a floo call away."

"Thanks Hermione. What have you come to moan about then?"

"That husband of mine. Since he got that promotion he has complained about the extra work. He doesn't complain that we have extra money for ourselves though."

Harry chuckled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks for cheering me up Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry. I better get going. I have a few things to do before going into work this afternoon."

Harry saw Hermione out and as soon as the door was closed, Hermione disapparated back to the burrow where Draco was still sat where Hermione left him. "Well?"

"He says I can't tell you what is wrong with him."

"Can you show me?"

When Hermione hesitated, Draco continued. "Please Hermione. I need to know what is wrong with my husband. I know he said you can't tell me but you can show me and still keep your promise. Please Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Very well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**_

_**This is the Christmas sequel to Trick or treat? Shock or surprise. **_

_**I have two people to thank for this. Firstly to Cathcer1984 for helping me with the idea and secondly to DevientGrey for helping me with the spellings and grammar. And thank you both for proof reading it. I love you both. Thank you soo much. x**_

_**This is malexmale. And Mpreg.**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione borrowed Molly's pensieve and Hermione poured the memory in and stood back as Draco entered it to watch.<p>

Ten minutes later Draco re-emerged and Hermione saw tears in his eyes. "What have I done? I feel awful."

"Draco don't blame yourself, you just wanted to get to know your daughter more and catch up on the years you missed."

"I still blame myself Hermione. I need to change things, no wonder Harry is upset with me. I would be as well."

Draco was about to sit down again when he heard Rose scream his daughter's name followed by another squeal. Draco ran from the burrow with Hermione and Molly and looked around before finding his daughter laying on her side at the bottom of a tree, clutching her right arm.

Draco, along with Hermione and Molly rushed over to the two girls and Draco got on his knees beside his daughter.

"She fell from the tree Uncle Draco."

Draco smiled at Rose before placing a hand on his daughter. "Come here sweetheart."

"I want daddy." she sobbed.

"Daddy's at home. I'm here."

"I want daddy." she repeated. Draco sighed and looked up at Hermione. "Can you floo over to ours and help Harry through the floo please?"

Hermione nodded and ran back to the house. Molly turned and looked at her granddaughter. "What were you both doing?"

"We was climbing this tree and Cissy put her foot on a branch that snapped. Sorry grandma."

Molly moved forward and hugged Rose who had tears in her eyes. "You mustn't climb trees darling, it's dangerous."

"Cissy."

Draco turned to see Harry moving towards them as fast as he could, when he got there he held on to Draco. "Help me down."

Draco helped Harry get on to his knees and stood up and moved back to stand with Hermione. Draco stood and watched as Harry made his presence known to their daughter who turned and threw her good arm around Harry, hugging him close whilst she sobbed on his shoulder, telling him what happened.

"Why didn't she want me?" Draco asked.

"Harry has raised her Draco, whenever something has happened to her it is always Harry that has dealt with it, I guess it is just what she is used to."

"I feel even worse now Hermione."

"Why is that?"

"Cissy didn't want me, she wanted Harry, she pushed me away and welcomed Harry. What I am feeling to that right now is what Harry goes through every hour of every day and it's ten times worse for him with him being pregnant."

"Draco?"

Draco turned to Hermione. "I need your help. I am off tomorrow and the next day, Cissy will want to stay at home tonight after what has happened-"

"How about Cissy comes to mine tomorrow for her dinner and spends the night and the following day with Rose." Hermione offered. "I have work this afternoon and then that is it until next year. I could take the girls shopping and have her back for dinner."

Draco quickly hugged Hermione. "Thank you Hermione."

"You are welcome Draco, anything to get Harry back to his normal self again."

"Draco?"

Draco walked over to his husband when he called him. "You need to get up?"

"Please."

Draco crouched down in front of Harry and not taking his eyes from the Gryffindor's, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and slowly helped him to his feet.

"Thank you." Harry said, not taking his eyes from the cool grey ones that were filled with- if Harry wasn't mistaken- lust. Harry cleared his throat and looked away and turned to his daughter. "Are you alright now darling?"

"Yes thank you daddy. And sorry."

"It's alright darling, as long as you are alright that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Draco had talked Harry into going to Diagon alley after Harry had stayed for an hour at the burrow after Cissy's fall.<p>

Draco had his arm firmly around Harry and helped him walk whilst their daughter ran off in front of them, looking in different windows before moving on. "Are you alright Harry? I know you are mad at me for some reason and I am now determined to find out what as I hate to see you like this baby."

Harry stopped and looked at Draco. "Really?"

"Yes. It hurts me to see you this sad baby."

Harry smiled and leaned forwards, just as he was about to join lips with his husband, their daughter shouted out. "Daddy, father, Uncle Fred and George have opened their new joke shop. Can we go in and see?"

"Of course we can darling. You go on ahead me and your daddy will be there in a few minutes."

Cissy nodded and Draco watched as she ran into the joke shop before turning back to Harry who was frowning. "Why in a few minutes?"

Instead of answering, Draco smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's, slipping his tongue in as he moved his other arm up to rest on Harry's stomach, making circular patterns before pulling away. "Now we can go."

Harry smiled and placed a quick kiss on the blonds lips before he set off towards the joke shop.

When they reached the joke shop Draco stopped when Harry was about to walk in. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Our daughter was looking in the book shop window before wanting to go in the joke shop. Isn't that book she wanted due out anytime now?"

"Yeah. Go and get it Draco. She can have that as one of her Christmas presents early." Draco nodded and saw Harry into the joke shop.

Once Harry was in and was then being supported by a grinning George who then took over on to holding on to Harry, Draco said he wouldn't be long and made his way across the street to the book shop.

* * *

><p>Draco walked up to Harry in the joke shop. "Are you alright baby?"<p>

"Yeah. I have told her that she can't have anything, she is disappointed but she doesn't know that Fred and George are making a note of all that she wants so they can give them to her on Christmas day."

"Where have you been father?" Cissy asked as she walked over to her parents.

"I have been to get one of your Christmas presents. A Christmas present you can have early."

Cissy squealed in excitement and held both her hands out. "I haven't got it on me darling."

"Then where is it?"

"At home. Hidden."

"In the library?" she asked, getting more excited.

Draco chuckled. "Yes darling."

"Can we go home now?"

Fred hearing this, spoke up. "You can use the floo out back if you like."

Harry nodded in thanks as he and Draco guided their daughter to the back room and used the floo. As soon as they were home Cissy went racing off to the library and Draco frowned at Harry who had a strange look on his face. "Are you alright baby?"

"Did you talk with Hermione this morning?"

"I said hello to her when I went to the burrow to drop off Cissy and spoke to her again when I asked her to fetch you through the floo but that's about all. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just something I said to her and...actually it doesn't matter."

"It does Harry. What did you say to her?"

"I told her why I have been unhappy lately."

"You tell her but not me."

"Best friends tell each other everything Draco."

"Married couples do as well."

Harry sighed. "One of the things I told her was that I missed how we used to hide books for Cissy to find, and then you doing it not long after I told Hermione it just got me thinking."

"I hid the book because that is what we always do when we buy her a new one and seeing as this is a Christmas present early, I figured I could hide this one."

"Oh. Sorry."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for baby. Come on. Lets go and watch our daughter try and find that book. I hid it in a really good place this time."

* * *

><p>Draco opened the door to the library. "I don't believe it." he said whilst Harry started laughing. Cissy was laying on her front, swinging her legs back and forth, resting on her elbows with her chin in her palm. She looked up when she heard her parents. "I found it."<p>

After their evening meal, all three went back up to the library where after little Narcissa got herself comfy in the chair by the fire, Draco sat at an angle on the settee whilst Harry rested back against him, his head on Draco's chest as the blond had his left arm around his husbands neck, draped across his shoulder and down his chest with his hand resting on Harry's protruding belly.

Harry was just falling to sleep when Draco kissed the side of his head and whispered in his ear. "She's fell asleep reading her book bless her."

Harry looked across at his daughter and saw that her head was lolling to one side, resting on her shoulder whilst her book lay open at a random page on her knee.

Harry, with the help of Draco, sat forward. "Carry her to bed. It's been a long day for her."

Draco stood up. "Do you want me to help you up?"

"No. I'm fine, I'm just going to rest here for a bit." Draco nodded and after taking the book from his daughter's knee and closing it, he picked her up and carried her to Harry who kissed her forehead whispering 'goodnight' and carried her from the room.

* * *

><p>Draco walked back into the library and smiled when he saw Harry fast asleep on the settee, he walked up to his sleeping husband and cast a featherweight charm on him and picked him up, managing to carry the brunet to their room without him even stirring.<p>

Reaching their room, Draco gently laid Harry down on their bed and with a wave of his wand, he removed the charm from Harry and undressed him.

Draco smiled when Harry snuggled further under the duvet and leaned down and kissed his lips, pulling away only reluctantly when he felt Harry start to kiss back in his sleep, he didn't want Harry waking up. He needs his sleep, today's outing took it out on Harry even though he tried his hardest not to show it.

Draco, whilst keeping his eyes on his husband, undressed and got into bed, smiling to himself when Harry turned and latched onto him, head on his bare chest, leg across his thighs, hand on his taut stomach.

The Slytherin lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Harry, pulling him closer. He kissed the Gryffindor's forehead and rested his head back on his pillow, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning and looked across the bed to see that Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?" he called out. Nothing. Draco had just thrown the covers back to get out of bed when he heard a thud in the bathroom followed by Harry cursing.<p>

Draco walked across their bedroom to the bathroom and opened the door to come face to face with a dripping wet Harry.

"Good morning."

"It is indeed." Draco said as he looked his husband up and down causing the brunet to blush.

"What were you swearing at baby?"

"I dropped my soap. I can't bend down and get it and I was coming back in here as I left my wand on the bedside table."

Draco smirked and started to walk into the bathroom causing Harry to walk backwards. "I'll wash your back for you." he said, stripping as his smirk was replaced with a flirtatious smile.

"What has gotten into you lately Draco?"

"Nothing Harry. I open the door and see you there wet through and naked. How can I not want to jump on you?"

Harry smiled and put his wet hand on the blonds chest and pushed him back. "You saw me naked last week Draco, laying on the bed. And what did you do? Kiss me on the lips and say 'good morning' so..." Harry leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. "Good morning." was all he said and left the blond standing there, naked in their bathroom.

Draco stood and watched his husband leave him standing naked and hard in the bathroom. Draco couldn't help but frown. _What just happened? Why did Harry just walk off and leave him wanting more? Harry was as hard for Draco as he was for him. Wasn't he?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter three will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**_

_**This is the Christmas sequel to Trick or treat? Shock or surprise. **_

_**I have two people to thank for this. Firstly to Cathcer1984 for helping me with the idea and secondly to DevientGrey for helping me with the spellings and grammar. And thank you both for proof reading it. I love you both. Thank you soo much. x**_

_**This is malexmale. And Mpreg.**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Draco had packed an overnight bag for Cissy that his daughter came into his study.<p>

"I hugged daddy tight and said bye but he looked as though he doesn't know that I am going anywhere."

"That's because he doesn't darling, your daddy has been feeling a little down lately so I am going to take him out for a meal and cheer him up."

Little Narcissa placed one hand on her hip and used the finger of her other hand to point it Draco who cautiously stepped back as she looked just like his mother when she did this. "You make sure daddy is happy for when I see him tomorrow."

"I will darling. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes father."

Draco had just got back from dropping Cissy off at Hermione and Ron's and found Harry in the kitchen, holding the cupboard doors open and looking for something to eat as he stood on tip toes.

"Harry? What are you looking for?"

Harry turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Draco. "Do you know if we have any of that cooking sauce left?"

"It doesn't matter if we don't Harry because I am taking you out tonight."

"Me? What about Cissy?"

"She is sleeping over at Ron and Hermione's and Hermione is to take Cissy and Rose shopping tomorrow." Draco said as he made his way across the kitchen to Harry.

"So tonight. I am going to spoil you and tomorrow we can do whatever you want us to do."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now take that sexy arse of yours upstairs and get dressed."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He waddled past Draco and out of the kitchen to get himself dressed and ready.

* * *

><p>Draco had decided to take Harry to a restaurant that had opened a few weeks ago. It had got nothing but praises and good reviews in the papers and Draco - wanting nothing but the best for his husband - took him there, hoping it was as good as everyone made out it was.<p>

When the waiter had brought them their main course and left them alone once more, Harry looked at Draco. "So Draco. What has brought all of this on? And before you answer, think carefully, I know when you are lying."

Draco sighed. "Yesterday when Cissy fell I rushed straight to her...but she pushed me away, she didn't want me she wanted you. Hermione fetched you because I asked her to, Cissy shielded herself away from me. She wouldn't let me touch her. When you came she held you tight and I could do nothing but watch. I felt hurt. Hurt at the fact that I was watching a daddy daughter moment. I felt pushed out."

"Draco..."

"Then Hermione asked me what was wrong and I told her I felt pushed put and all she said was 'now you know how Harry feels' I didn't know what she meant, when I frowned at her she told me to look at the picture you both made, think about how I feel and then times that feeling by one hundred and that is how you feel everyday."

Draco sat back in his chair and looked across the table at Harry. "I stood and thought and realised. Everyday I wake up kiss you good morning and then I am with Cissy. I come home from work, kiss you and then I am with Cissy until she goes to bed. We are bonding and becoming close in front of you Harry and we have left you out. I can't begin to tell you how horrible I feel for leaving you out. That has what has been wrong with you these last few days hasn't it."

"It has Draco."

"Baby I'm so sorry."

Harry pushed his plate of food away and - with difficulty - stood up and moved around the table and stood in front of his husband. "Take me home Draco. Make it up to me."

Draco couldn't get to his feet and pay quick enough. Once he had paid he apparated them both home, keeping a tight hold of Harry, Draco led them both inside where he called for their house elf to run a bath for them both in their private bathroom.

* * *

><p>By the time they had gotten up the stairs and to the bathroom, the tub had been filled with water and there were scented candles everywhere.<p>

Harry, after looking around their bathroom, turned to face his husband who kissed him on the lips before he started to strip them both of their clothing.

Draco's eyes never left Harry's as he started to remove each article of clothing, not bothering where it landed on the floor.

Draco helped Harry lower himself into the bath and then sat behind his husband, one leg either side of Harry and shifting closer.

Harry sat and waited as Draco sat down and moaned when he felt the blonds erection dig into him. Draco reached behind him and picked up a cloth, he lathered it up with soap and moved his arms to the front of Harry and slowly started to wash his chest.

Covering his chest with soap from the cloth he held in his left hand whilst using his right hand to cup water and bring to the Gryffindor's chest to rinse the suds away.

Harry let his head fall back on to Draco's shoulder as the blond washed his stomach and thighs, dropping the wash cloth to use both hands to cup the water and rinse all the suds away on Harry's body.

Draco rested his hands on Harry thighs and oh so slowly moved his hands up, stopping when he reached the brunets cock. Draco latched his lips on to Harry's neck-who moved his head to give the blond more access- as he took hold of his husbands cock.

Harry moved his arm up and held Draco's head in place as Draco started to nip and suck at his neck whilst his hand around Harry's cock moved faster. "Oh Draco."

Draco bathed himself in the sounds that were escaping from his husband's throat as the strokes of his hand around the Gryffindor's cock got faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Harry finally came with a scream, his cum shooting from him, half going in the now cooling water, the other half covering Draco's hand.

* * *

><p>After drying himself with his wand Draco grabbed a towel and led a naked and dripping wet Harry into their bedroom.<p>

Draco who stood facing and keeping eye contact with Harry, brought the towel from where it hung loosely in his hand at his side up between them to dry Harry's chest and pregnant belly before moving it round to his back.

He started at the top and worked his way down, pausing at the brunets lower back and continued downwards, stopping to feel Harry's arse through the towel rather than dry him.

Draco dropped to his knees and kept eye contact even though he knew that Harry's erection was inches from his mouth. He dried down the back of Harry's legs, right down to his ankles and then moved the towel round to the front and started to dry the front of his legs.

The Slytherin reached his hips and stood once more, still keeping eye contact, he moved his hands to the front, letting his hands slid over the bump and to his husbands cock, grasping Harry's cock with his towel covered hand and started to stroke slowly whilst his other towel covered hand started to massage his balls.

The Gryffindor broke eye contact when he closed his eyes and dropped his head back at the feeling of Draco's ministrations. "Oh gods Draco."

"You like that baby?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his blond husband, seeing nothing but lust pooling in those silver/grey eyes of his.

"I want you Draco."

Draco led Harry over to their bed and instructed him to kneel on the bed. Harry did as he was told and stared at his blond lover who moved round to the side of the bed and stood in front of him.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's face and leaned his forehead against the brunets. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco. So much." Harry whispered before Draco captured his lips in a searing kiss, gently biting down on Harry's bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue before plunging said tongue into his husbands mouth.

Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco's tongue, caressing against his own and moved his hands up to bury his fingers into the still slightly wet blond strands of hair.

Draco drew small circles on Harry's back, slowly making his way further down, stopping the movements of his hands when he reached the brunets arse. Draco took a cheek in each of his hands and squeezed the globes hard causing Harry to moan and pull back form the kiss. "I want more Draco."

Draco smirked and stepped away and started to place cushions on the bed. "On your hands and knees baby."

Harry quickly obeyed and got on his hands and knees, the cushions Draco placed on the bed supporting Harry's heavily pregnant stomach. Draco knelt on the bed behind his husband and placed his hands once again on Harry's arse and spread his cheeks, growling low and wantonly when he saw Harry's puckered hole. "Draco?"

"Gods baby." was all he said before moving forward and sticking his tongue out, licking the path from the Gryffindor's balls, right up and past his lovers hole.

Harry moaned and clutched the pillows he was holding even tighter when he felt Draco's tongue. Draco started to plant kisses around Harry's hole and then stuck his tongue out once more and thrust it into that tight hole before him. "Ah. Merlin Draco."

Draco continued to fuck Harry with his tongue, mentally smirking when he saw and felt Harry come apart under his actions. Draco pulled away and slipped one, then two fingers into Harry.

"You like that baby?"

"What do you think?" Harry moaned, arching his back when he felt Draco's fingers get faster.

"More Draco. Harder Please. _Oh!_" Harry exclaimed when he felt Draco hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. "There Draco. Right there. More...harder...faster..."

Draco smirked and positioned himself behind Harry and removed his fingers, replacing them quickly with his cock making Harry scream in ecstasy.

Harry shivered all over and pushed himself back to meet his husbands thrusts. "Deeper Draco."

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hips and pulled him back and then he slammed forward at full force.

"Work with me baby." Draco panted, "move back as I slam forward."

Harry nodded and together they worked themselves to completion, Harry screaming out Draco's name as he came, emptying himself on to the pillows that lay underneath him.

Harry screaming his name and clenching around his member caused Draco to tremble and cum, spilling all into his lover as he screamed Harry's name, his thrusts slowly coming to a stop.

Draco pulled his spent cock from Harry and quickly moved the cushions from under Harry and helped his heavily pregnant husband to lay on his side. Draco laid down beside Harry, facing him. "Wow Draco. Gods I have missed you."

"Me too baby." Draco replied as he covered them both up. "Sleep baby." Draco said, but found it a waste in time saying it as Harry was already asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**_

_**This is the Christmas sequel to Trick or treat? Shock or surprise. **_

_**I have two people to thank for this. Firstly to Cathcer1984 for helping me with the idea and secondly to DevientGrey for helping me with the spellings and grammar. And thank you both for proof reading it. I love you both. Thank you soo much. x**_

_**Thank you to my friend DevientGrey for letting me use his name :) x**_

_**This is malexmale. And Mpreg.**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next morning to Draco placing kisses on his neck. "Morning baby." Draco said when he saw Harry slowly open his eyes.<p>

"Morning Draco."

"Hermione has got Cissy all day today so what do you want to do?"

Harry turned and laid on his back staring up at Draco. "I want to spend the day Christmas shopping with my daughter and husband. Family time. Just the three of us."

"What my baby wants my baby gets."

Harry let out a small laugh as he placed his hand on the back the blonds head and drew his face downwards to engage him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Hermione was actually surprised when Harry and Draco turned up to get Cissy. "Harry wants a family day out, just the three of us." Draco explained when Ron went to fetch their daughter.<p>

Cissy came running to them both two minutes later and stopped in front of Harry. "Did father cheer you up daddy?"

"He did darling."

"Are you happy now?"

"Very much so. Even happier if you say yes to a Christmas shopping day with us both today."

"I will just say bye to Rosie."

Harry looked at Hermione. "She always calls Rose 'Rosie' doesn't she."

"It's how she feels though. I mean in school we always called Hermione 'Mione' didn't we." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed before looking at her husband. "'Won won'." she added causing Harry and Draco to laugh along with her.

* * *

><p>Although the family quality time and shopping all day together had been successful and cheered Harry up immensely, it also knackered him.<p>

Draco was due back at work the next day but Draco popped into work on his day off and told his boss how Harry had been lately and with being so close to his due date, he could go into labour anytime now.

Draco came back with the good news that instead of just having Christmas day off and New Years Day off he was now off until Harry had the baby and then he would still be at home, working from home until their baby were so many months old.

But Draco had decided, he wanted to spend all day at home with his family. There was no doubting that both him and Harry couldn't afford to stay at home everyday and care and feed two children.

They both had enough money between them to tide them over for a couple of lifetimes.

Draco would work from home until the case that his boss put him on was finished and then he would finish. His place was at home with his husband and two children.

* * *

><p>Christmas was soon upon them and before the knew it, it was Christmas eve night. Cissy who was excited for the following day refused to go to bed.<p>

Draco had finally tempted her by allowing her to have one presents before she went to bed with the promise that the presents she is yet to open will be more better than the one he gave her. A small silver bracelet adorned with emeralds and rubies finished off with her name engraved on the small plate that sat along the jewels.

Draco walked into his and Harry's room, stripping down to nothing and putting on some pajama bottoms before climbing into bed alongside Harry. "She's asleep. She went to sleep holding the wrist her bracelet sat on."

Harry chuckled before wincing. Draco seeing this shot up to his knees in front of his husband.

"Harry are you alright? Where does it hurt? Has it started? Tell me."

"Take a moment to breath and I will. It was just a twinge that's all I am fine. And no it hasn't started. I still have ten days to go."

"You're sure you're fine."

Harry chuckled. "Yes I'm fine."

Draco nodded slowly and moved to lay beside Harry once more who shuffled over as best he could and snuggled up close to his blond husband. "Good night Draco." Harry whispered, moving his head up, wanting to be kissed.

Draco smiled and kissed the pout from his husbands lips. "Night baby."

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and Draco awoke suddenly to their daughter who had come running in their room shaking them both awake. "Daddy, father, it's Christmas. Come on, get up. I want to open my presents."<p>

Draco yawned and sat up. "Alright darling. Go and get washed and dressed whilst your daddy and I do the same."

When their daughter ran from the room Draco turned to see his lover struggling to sit up. Draco got out of bed and moved round to the other side of the bed to help Harry out of it.

Harry winced and took a deep breath when Draco turned away from him to walk into their bathroom. Harry looked down at his stomach and stroked it. "Not today baby surely." he whispered as he followed his husbands foot steps to wash and dress for the day.

* * *

><p>Harry looked across the living room and looked at his daughter with a smile on his face. "She has all of these presents, all these games, clothes and a new broom and what is she doing? Sitting in the pajamas George brought her, wearing the headband that turns her hair a different colour every five minutes along with the socks that plays different music whenever she moves her feet that Fred brought her whilst reading a book that Hermione brought her."<p>

Draco chuckled and moved so he was sat behind Harry, a leg each side, massaging the brunets lower back. "She's quiet, enjoy it while it lasts."

Draco carried on massaging Harry's lower back, taking the way Harry's grip tightened on his legs every now and then as a good sign that Harry was enjoying what his blond husband was doing.

After a while, Draco frowned when he felt wetness seep through his trouser legs. "Harry?"

"Oh Draco it's starting."

"You're sure?"

"You can feel the wetness can't you? I felt something this morning and thought it was nothing."

Draco got up from round the back of Harry and stood in front of him. "Why didn't you say?"

"What and start off another round of twenty questions."

"Daddy is the baby coming?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I will floo Auntie Hermione." she said rushing from the room to her father's study.

"Okay Harry. No need to panic just take calm breaths, breath deeply and try to keep calm." Draco said shakily.

"Who are you talking to Draco me or yourself?"

"Harry?" Draco asked, frowning at the attitude Harry suddenly had with him.

"Oh piss off Draco. It's your fault I am like this in the first place."

"It takes two Harry." Draco answered back just as Ron and Hermione came running into the room, Hermione telling Harry that Cissy is at the burrow and will be fine there as she started to fuss over him.

Ron pulled Draco aside. "I heard what you were saying to each other. Don't argue with him. Even if you don't agree just keep apologising and agree with everything he says." Ron advised.

"Oi! You got me into this state and you are stood over there gassing?"

"What's gassing?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

"A muggle term, it is another word for talking. Instead of saying 'look at those two over there talking like old women' you could say gassing, or nattering."

"Hello! I am in pain here. Enough teaching for the stupid." Harry yelled.

Draco looked at Ron who gave him a warning look so Draco walked over to Harry and held his hand. "I'm sorry baby. What can I do?"

"Hospital would be a good idea."

Draco held Harry tight in his arms and directed him from the room, screaming in pain whenever Harry tightened his hold on his hand. "Oh stop your moaning. The pain in your hand is nothing to what I am feeling."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know what you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Agreeing with everything I say to stay on my good side. Ron did it with Hermione when she had Rose but that is not going to work with me."

Draco sighed and proceeded to help Harry through the floo.

* * *

><p>"What a way to spend Christmas day." George said, laughing as he entered the hospital room with the rest of the Weasley's. Cissy came in holding Narcissa's hand and let go when she saw Harry and Draco sat on the bed.<p>

Seeing the baby asleep in her daddy's arms, Cissy climbed on to the bed slowly and carefully.

"Baby brother or baby sister?"

"Baby sister." Harry asked, smiling at his eldest daughter before looking at Draco. "I owe you two apologies."

"Two?"

"The bet we made at Halloween doesn't stand as I cheated and already knew we was having a girl. The second apology is for the nasty things I was saying."

Draco reached out and put his arm around Harry. "You have nothing to apologise for baby." he reassured the brunet, placing a kiss upon his temple.

"What are you going to call her?" Narcissa asked.

"I picked her first name and Draco picked her middle name." Harry said.

"What's her name then?" Molly asked, every bit of impatient as the rest of the room.

Draco looked at Harry before looking at his family. "Everyone. I would like you to meet Winter Mihael Malfoy."

Everyone fussed over the name saying it was an unusual for a girl to be named after a season. But they all loved it all the same.

Cissy leaned further forward and took a closer look at her little sister. "I am going to look after you and teach you all I know."

"Oh great. Two troublemakers."

"I am not a trouble maker."

"Cissy darling you are like your father. You are a trouble maker."

"And you are like your daddy as well. Never follows the rules and goes about to do what you want anyway." Draco added.

George moved forward and picked Cissy up. "You are like both of your parents. You poor child."

"Hey!" Harry and Draco said in unison.

After they all had a look at Winter and offered their congratulations they all left them to it, Molly taking Cissy offering to have her for the night.

When the room was empty apart from Draco, Harry and their youngest daughter who Harry and had now put in the small crib by his bed, Draco drew Harry into his arms and and gave him a loving kiss. "I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Draco. So much." Harry replied before capturing his husbands lips once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
